Broken
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: When Kamio uses Ann in a bet, what happens? Everything goes downhill! Ann now has to go out for Atobe for 2 weeks, but will the hatred between them change into blossoming love? [AnnxAtobe]


**Broken  
Prince of Tennis  
  
Summary:** Ann and Kamio are going out, but when Kamio has a bet with Atobe that harms him and Ann's relationship together, what'll happen? They'd break up of course! Now, Ann has to go out with Atobe for a whole two weeks because of the bet Kamio had made, but what'll happen in those two weeks? And what'll happen when Ann finds herself slowly falling for the guy she once hated? (AnnxAtobe)  
  
** Disclaimer:** Nope, do not own Prince of Tennis  
  
**Ch.1- Tennis Bet**  
  
"Ah! Ann! Wait!" Fudomine's Speed-ace, Kamio Akira cried out as he watched his cute little girlfriend run up the stairway which would lead them to the street tennis courts, watching as she turned around, making her short brown hair sway at her sudden movement, Kamio smiled as he thought how lucky he was to have such a great girlfriend.  
  
"Kamio, you're so slow! And you're suppose to be Fudomine's speed demon!" Ann stated, feeling as the soft summer breeze brush past her skin, her hair swaying against it. Walking up a few more steps, which would lead her to the top of the street tennis courts, Ann froze as she saw the group of people who were there. Dressed in a white and gray coat was none other than two members of the Hyotei tennis team. Turning around quickly, Ann was about to run back down the stairway, but a harsh voice stopped her in her midway stance.  
  
"Ah, well, isn't that Tachibana's younger sister, Ann"  
  
Kamio who had finally reached the top of the stairs and he instantly gripped his hands in hatred as he saw who stood there, Atobe. Remembering the last time what had happened between Ann and that bastard at the street tennis courts, Kamio quickly walked over to his girlfriend and took a hold of her hand, gripping it firmly in possession, "Ann, you okay?"  
  
Nodding her head, Ann scooted closer towards the boy she had gone out with for about a month now, "I don't know you, nor do I want to! You're not allowed to call me Ann"  
  
"Such hard words for a little girl" Atobe stated as he smirked, hearing as his partner behind him just say his al reply, 'Ush'  
  
"I am NOT little!" Ann cried out, she was just itching to go over to him and slap him hard against the face, real HARD. Feeling as a reassuring squeeze came from her entangled hand with Kamio, she smiled slightly, but her anger was still not suppressed.  
  
"I thought you guys from Hyotei had already had enough embarrassment being beaten up by us at the Kantou tournament" Kamio snickered, "Or are you ready for more? This time, I'll crush you, crush you good till there's nothing left"  
  
"Hmph, seems like they want a match, Kabaji" Atobe, eyes shimming in amusement just continued to look straight at Kamio, pausing for a slight second for Kabaji to reply with his 'Ush', "If I win, you're lil girlfriend over there will have to go out with me" Atobe paused as he thought for a second, "For 2 weeks"  
  
Ann instantly looked up towards her boyfriend, watching as his grin widened. Pulling upon his sleeve gently, Ann just watched as Kamio reply, she was being dragged into this mess and Kamio never even asked if she wanted to be any part of it, she didn't like it one bit. But he'd win . . . for her . . . right?  
  
"If you lose, you'll have to be my servant" Kamio stated, licking his lower lip, "You'll do whatever I say, for the same amount of time, 2 weeks"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
======= A few minutes later=====  
  
Ann's eyes budged out as she saw her sweating like crazy boyfriend, fall down on is knees, exhausted and breathing heavily just as the game finished, 6-3 was the score. Running over to him at a quick speed, Ann kneeled down as she took a look towards her boyfriend, taking out a small pink handkerchief which she carried, she was about to wipe Kamio's face with it, until she felt herself being tugged up and away from him by her wrist. Instantly glaring towards the older boy who had pulled her away, her eyes went wide in both shock and surprise as she felt soft gentle lips pressing firmly against her own, her head held up by Hyotei Caption's firm hand upon her chin.  
  
Kamio, who had looked up in wonder why his girlfriend was dragged away, instantly forgot about his tiredness as he saw what laid in front of his eyes. Hyotei's Caption, Atobe Kego was kissing his girlfriend, Ann Tachibana. Getting back upon his tired feet, Kamio felt as his eyes of hatred start burning holes in Atobe's body, walking over there slowly, for he still felt weak in his legs, he tried to push Atobe away from his girlfriend, she was his and only **his**. As he approached closer and closer to them, a fairly large 3rd year blocked his way towards them, disconnecting his view. Feeling as anger started to boil in his blood, he gave the 2nd year a death glare, one that would've sent any normal people running away in alarm, but Kabaji was nothing normal, so he stayed where he was, casting a curious look towards him.  
  
Ann, who had finally regained back her senses instantly pushed the older boy away as she saw his tinkling eyes of amusement, he thought this was all a game didn't he? Well she'll show him. Bringing her leg back, she took in all her strength and placed it in her foot, swinging it back in front of her, hitting Atobe quite hardly against his left leg, causing him to yelp out.  
  
"You fucken bitch!" Atobe cried out as he winced slightly, taking a hold of the petite girl's chin once again, but this time his eyes lost it's shimmer, "We had a bet, so you're my girlfriend for 2 weeks, get used to it" He growled out as he flung her chin away, watching as her chocolate brown eyes give him an icy death glare.  
  
"I wasn't the one who made the bet, he was" Pointing her thumb back towards where Kabaji lay, for she knew Kamio was probably behind him, she looked back towards Atobe with the same icy stare, "So if you need a girlfriend, go ask him for one" Ann didn't exactly want to blame everything on her boyfriend, but she never had gotten any say in any of this, so she didn't think she should be involved, they didn't even ask her anything!  
  
"Oh, I never knew Ann was a person who went back on such things" Atobe snickered, watching as her glare got more intense, "I thought wrong of you Ann Tachibana, I guess you like taking the coward's way out"  
  
Ann felt like slapping Atobe right then and there, and she did, watching as his face quickly turn into surprise she grinned, "First of all, you're not allowed to call me Ann" Ann snapped, watching as Atobe slowly regain back his composure, his eyes looking down upon the ground, when they looked back up again, Ann felt herself stiffen, his eyes, which were once calm and amusing was now bloodshot red, like a demon's (Think of Akaya's eyes when he's in his little 'pissed off' mode) "I might not have had any say in your and Kamio's lil bet" Ann gulped, "But I won't run away from promises"  
  
"Finally acting like a good lil girl" Atobe's eyes slowing changed back to how it was before, now his cheek was hot from the slap and his leg was hurting from the kick, what next?  
  
"But" An growled out in a low warning voice, "You have to stop calling me lil girl and respect me!"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"I take that as a yes" Ann quickly walked away, placing a hand over her fast beating heart, she felt scared, maybe even terrified after seeing Atobe's demon eyes, they looked so, so evil-ish. It looked like the type of eyes Akaya had on from his and her Onii-san's match, and it wasn't a nice thought.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she ran around the large Kabaji and approached the 'I-am-going-to-kill' mood Kamio. Gripping her fists together tightly to control her anger, Tachibana Ann approached Fudomine's Speed Ace with a fake smile and twinkling eyes.  
  
"Kamio" Ann sang out in her most cheerful voice she could act out. Stopping just a few feet away from him, she started rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Ann! Did that bastard do anything to you?" Kamio asked, worry in his voice as he examined his girlfriend up and down, something felt wrong . . . very wrong . . .  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Owww!!! Ann!! What was that for?!"  
  
The young 2nd year just smiled in return, continuing to rock back and forth on her heels as she placed back her stinging right hand behind her back, "Oh, nothing much-" She stated in a 'oh-so-innocent' voice.  
  
The shocked speed demon looked at his girlfriend with utterly shock as he rubbed his burning red cheek, it hurt.  
  
Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Ann gave her 'great' boyfriend a death glare as she stopped giving him her cheerful act, "-I was just showing you how much I so-totally 'LOVED' you, for placing me in the bet without letting me have any say in it"  
  
Clapping was heard from nearby and Ann swiftly turned around, pointing her finger towards the older boy.  
  
"Atobe shut up you don't have any say in this and I'm in a bad mood" Ann snapped, "Unless you want to feel the pain of being kicked and slapped again"  
  
Atobe's face fell as he cocked his eyebrows as he watched her turn around to face back Kamio, being with her for 2 weeks was going to be tough.  
  
"Atobe got slapped!" The red head of the group stated as he chuckled slightly, only causing the petit girl's anger to flare up once again.  
  
"Now Kamio-"  
  
Kamio stopped and gulped, her voice was acting a tint too sweet.  
  
"-I really wouldn't be talking if I were you"  
  
GULP  
  
[Yes, his girlfriend was a scary person when she got mad]  
  
"Now, if this little act between you two is over, I'd like to talk to Ann" Hyotei's Caption's voice spoke up, interrupting the small argument. Pointed a finger towards the short brown haired girl, he continued on, "Ann, now that you're my girlfriend, I want you to meet me here everyday, 3:30 sharp"  
  
"Am I some kind of dog to you?!"  
  
"Kabaji, what do you think?" Atobe appointed the question to the large 2nd year that stood next to him.  
  
"Usi"  
  
[Oh yes, Kamio's going to pay for this]  
  
============  
  
Ahhhh! I really hope none of the characters are OOC!! Ahhh! I was actually able to write the first chapter! Whoo! Anyways, I'm ally a Kamio x Ann or Momoshiro x Ann person, but I just decided to write this fic about Atobe and Ann cuz I thought it might be cute. Hoi! This is going to be hard, but I'll try my best to write it. I dunno if this'll turn out, but I'll try my best. Hmmm, is this he only AnnxAtobe fic out there? Cuz I don't remember reading any . . . or maybe it's just cuz I never tried to look for any. But if there are other ones, can you please tell me so I can read them and maybe get a better understanding of the characters?  
  
**_ Ice Flamez_**


End file.
